


Call Girl

by The_Marauders_Oath



Series: The Clown & The "Call Girl" [1]
Category: Batman (Movies - Nolan)
Genre: Budding Love, Developing Relationship, Doctor/Patient, F/M, Gen, They aren't together but there's something there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-08
Updated: 2017-10-08
Packaged: 2019-01-10 21:01:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12307716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Marauders_Oath/pseuds/The_Marauders_Oath
Summary: She was a call girl with an array of unusual clients. But she wasn't a typical call girl, some might say she wasn't even close to one; it some extent they were correct, but the term made it easier so cops & other law officials would ignore her for the most part.Tonight was like many previous nights, a client called upon her & her services. This client just happened to be her main source of income, as well as the most dangerous; the clown prince of crime, the Joker.





	Call Girl

Taron made her way down the street as the cool night air slipped under her hoodie, entire body involuntarily shivering. It was another work night. Her top client called for her, & she eagerly packed her supplies & dressed. She walked briskly down the street with her backpack slung over one shoulder, smiling beneath her hoodie at what she would see tonight. To some extent she felt bad for having to see him so often, but it paid the bills so she'd gladly help him.

Taron was thankful Joker's hideout was closer to her home than last time, she didn't like having to pay for a taxi; she found much more pleasure walking everywhere, but sometimes time was of the essence in her line of work. Within ten minutes she was outside the abandoned looking building, she had recognized the address immediately when one of Joker's henchmen told her. Everyday, to & from high school she'd walk past it, & at times she'd go inside & fond a place to sit & read. The building allowed her to meet an array of people & it helped her find her true calling.

"Hello?" She asked aloud as she sneakily made her way around the first floor. Eyes wide & on a constant swivel, ears listening for the tiniest movements. "It's Taron." She spoke once more. Someone grunted from above a stairway she had stopped in front of.

"You're her?" The gruff voice asked. Taron squinted up at the black figure she guessed was staring right at her, & nodded, turning to face him. "Boss is up here. This way." He said curtly, immediately walking away from the stairs. Taron hurried up them, upon getting to the top all eyes were on her; all together there were four henchmen with their clown masks discarded carelessly on the floor.

"Hey Taron," one of the regulars, James, said softly. "Nice to see yah again." The moonlight that filtered through a tattered curtain allowed her to make out the soft gleam of his teeth; a smile. She glanced over the others, they were all new.

She smiled back, "Nice to see you too." Taron replied sincerely, she looked them all over. They were either sitting or hunched over, "Are any of you in need of some attention?" She questioned, holding up her bag with a hand. "I'm sure he won't mind in the slightest."

Three shook their heads, "Nah, we're fine. Nothing we can't handle ourselves." James said, speaking for them all. Taron nodded at the answer, reluctant to leave them be & not at least look them over.

"Well, I'll be back. See you guys in a bit." They didn't reply as she walked over to the closed door, she entered now without knocking. Too many times had she'd been called upon by the Joker, he knew by now who'd be walking into the room soon. Taron closed the door with ease behind her, & turned around, peering around the dark room.

Seconds later a light clicked on, & momentarily stunned her; rapidly she blinked until her eyes adjusted to the light. He was sitting across the room in an old recliner, vest & shirt thrown without care on the poor excuse of a bed that took up the a good portion of the room. Taron met his gaze first, brown hues dimmer than usual, her eyes flowed down his chest to his torso where a deep gash became her main concern.

She threw her bag on the bed, removing thread, gauze, needles, & anything else she may need to ensure the best healing possible. Taron could feel his eyes boring into her as she hastily prepared her supplies, she'd become accustomed to it & welcomed it. To feel his gaze on her let her know he was still alright for the most part, it was when she didn't feel his eyes that she knew something was terribly wrong.

"What happened this time?" She inquired as she appeared besides him, setting her things on the small table next to the chair. Taron rolled up her sleeves, & kneeled down in front of the Joker, having him scoot forward on the chair, & sit as straight as possible. "This would be easier if you laid down." She added as she awaited her answer. He merely looked down at her, brown eyes indifferent at her suggestion. Taron huffed & rolled her eyes, & continued to assess the damage.

"The Bat again..." he said bored, "Tried to stop another heist, we got into a bit of a fight. I stabbed him, he slashed my side with a batarang, & I went tumbling down the side of the building only to fall into a trashcan." Joker said nonchalantly, as if it were an everyday thing. Taron snorted, knowing Joker, it was an everyday thing. He looked at her when she snorted, "What?" He questioned.

She waited to answer until after she pushed the needle through his skin, "Nothing, I just snorted at how nonchalant you are about this." Taron said, nodding her head at the gash she was now stitching closed. Joker seemed to accept the answer & they fell into a casual silence, it was natural for the two; a bit of chit chat & then a quietness would settle upon them.

Taron listened intently to the Joker as she worked, sliding the needle in & out of his skin. Immediately she noticed him shift from discomfort, & his breathing having picked up a bit. She glanced at him, cocking a brow that he waved off.

"I'm almost done." She said quietly, a minute later she tied her final stitch & leaned back on her heels to look over her work before putting a gaugze bandage over it. "Alrighty," she patted his trouser clad leg as she stood, "you're all patched up. You'll need this, & these." Joker watched her as she set down a bottle of what looked to be pain meds & a couple things of gauze, & a small tube of antibiotic ointment. "Call me back within a month so I can remove the stitches, & please, don't do anything too physical. I don't want you to risk reopening the wound." She cautioned.

He merely stared at her, & she stared back, gaze unwavering. He did this every time. Taron didn't understand the reasoning, did he just have a staring problem or was he always second guessing something in regards to her & her lifestyle? A minute in he finally looked away, reaching for his ruined dress shirt to slip back on.

"I'd suggest new clothing as well, that's just asking for infection." Taron spoke as she packed her things. The clown & the girl fell back into silence, she had no idea what he may have been doing since her back was to him. "Oh right... Is that all? Did you want me to look over your men as well?" She questioned as she threw a curious glance over her shoulder.

Once more he waved off the question, "If you please you may do so." He said briefly. "Could've sworn they said they were fine," the annoyed tone still crystal clear even as he grumbled to himself.

"I suppose you're right." Taron agreed without complaint, "Anyhow, who do I go to?" She inquired in regards to payment. Joker moved swiftly to the other side of the room, rummaging through a duffle bag & removing a Stacy of bills.

"Here." He said curttly & tossed her the money, she looked it over with big eyes.

"Uh, Joker." He grunted in response, "This is a thousand dollars, that's quadruple what that measly thing should cost." Taron pointed out & looked at him confused.

He seemed to have ignored her concern, "Why exactly do you call yourself a call girl?" Joker asked, light brown eyes focused solely on her. For once it felt unnerving to have him stare at her.

"... Cops don't really bother me to much than if I were to call myself The Doc or some other overused name. They leave me alone for the most part." Taron explained with relative ease. "Why do you ask Joker?"

"How old are you? How'd you come about this _'profession'_?" She was getting tired of him dodging her questions, but she answered his nonetheless. Taron decided why not entertain him with answers he probably didn't care to know for the most part.

"I'm eighteen, I'll be nineteen come December. And this exact building helped me find my calling, some lowlife criminal at the time The Penguin-  yea, he stumbled in here with a gunshot & a couple light weight knife wounds. I patched him up with what I had at home, said he'd help me make a name for myself-"

"So you're the Call Girl?" Joker asked rhetorically, the amused tone in his voice evident. Taron chuckled softly & nodded, already having explained her reason behind the provocative title. "If the term didn't have a definition already it'd make sense in regards to your job, still does but at the same time... It doesn't." He said more to himself than to her.

"If I may, what exactly are you thinking about?" Taron asked boldly. She'd been around the clown long enough to know when something was on his mind, when he was pondering something. His attentioned turned back to her as he slowly strutted over to her, stalking behind her like an predator its prey; in no way did she feel unsafe. He stopped moving once he was behind her, gloved hands coming to rest on her shoulders.

"I'm thinking, you come work for me." He said. Taron tensed as he had leaned down a bit, his breath tickling the shell of her ear as he spoke. "Just me. I'll hire you on full time as one of my own." Joker said, releasing her & slinking back down into the chair.

She gulped, the prospect seemed good but she knew there had to be a catch, "What else? I feel as if there's something you're not telling me." Taron looked to him, finding a hand splayed over his chest & a mock look of hurt overtaking his features.

"As if I'd lie to you," she snorted. "There's no catch. You just patch up my men & I as I see-"

"You mean as I see fit." She interrupted, "I'll patch you guys up even if you don't want me to." Taron corrected, arms folded over her chest. Joker glared at her lightly before nodding.

"Fine, you can patch us up when you think it's necessary. But you'll be here to keep my boys in top condition, I'll get you whatever it is you'll need. I'll pay you as well, for the most part you can stay at your home & go about your life. However, you'll be with us or at the hideout so when we get back, you can set to work." Joker said giving Taron a quick rundown of how things were going to work. She pondered the proposition, already knowing she'd say yes.

"Alright, you have yourself a deal Joker." He had crossed the room swiftly to shake her extended hand, his grip firm yet gentle at the same time. Taron didn't see the man as the gentle type in any way. "When do I start?" 

"Tonight, go fix my henchmen if you want." He said turning & walking briskly back to his seat. Taron smirked & threw open the door with a loud bang, scaring two of the brooding men in the process.

"C'mon, shirts off! I'm checking over all you whether or not you like it, boss' orders!" She chirped with enthusiasm. Joker snickered to himself upon hearing faint curses & groans in irritation. Taron was ready to start working full time the Joker, she knew she was living the life.


End file.
